bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Fin Restaurant
The Silver Fin was once a restaurant in Fontaine's Department Store of Rapture, owned by Morris Lauderman. Before Fontaine's was converted to a prison, the restaurant was passed into the hands of Dr. Yi Suchong to research Tears, and it now houses his version of the Lutece Device, research notes, and multiple images of Columbia. History The Silver Fin was once a successful restaurant in the Bathyspheres DeLuxe department of the Housewares building. It was the location of Elizabeth's entrance into Rapture, an event that did not go unnoticed by Morris Lauderman. He reported it along with the strange things he'd seen through the Tear now in his establishment. When Ryan learned of the strange occurrence, he handed the property over to Suchong to further study the Tear,Morris Lauderman's Audio Diary: Pennies on the Dollar while keeping it hidden from Rapture's populace. Suchong stayed at the restaurant studying the several Tears to Columbia, taking photos of Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth, Jeremiah Fink, and even Robert and Rosalind Lutece, while trying to gather information about the other place the Tears led to. He managed to build his own Lutece Device and ended up contacting Jeremiah Fink, which started a collaboration between the two men. Not long before the closure of Fontaine's, someone broke into Suchong's lab and vandalized the machine, breaking it. Suchong managed to figure out how to fix the machine, but not before the place was converted into a prison, causing him to abandon the Silver Fin. The prisoners of the department store did not manage to enter the Silver Fin Restaurant, as it was locked with a glass-sealed Number Lock, but several attempts were made, leaving the interior untouched. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' After waking up in the Toy Department, Elizabeth is set on a journey to find Dr. Yi Suchong, a man she doesn't know, in order to provide a prison break for Atlas in exchange for Sally's freedom. Without any information about his whereabouts, she decides to follow a poster for the Silver Fin Restaurant, which has been taken over by Suchong. Elizabeth also remembers her arrival in Rapture at the Silver Fin. She heads to Bathysphere DeLuxe and finds the restaurant, still locked by the glass-sealed number lock. She notes that someone else has tried to break in before her and follows the trail of blood, dropped tools and Bathysphere brochures to the Maintenance area. Here she finds the man who tried to break in, shot and killed. In his hand, Elizabeth finds an Anderson and Associates Consulting Engineers schematic of the Housewares Department, showing the central heating unite (located in the Maintenance area) and its path of heating. She figures that a ductwork has to go to the Silver Fin and notes a cabinet in the way of the ventilation shaft. She pushes it away and enters the vent. While it might have seemed sloppy for Suchong to simply cover up a possible entrance to his lab with a simple cabinet, he did put up two Turrets in the ventilation system. Elizabeth surpasses them and enters the restaurant's reception. Silver Fin Reception Elizabeth enters the reception near the front entrance and comes face to face with a framed and enlarged Rapture Daily Post article about Suchong, under a "Suchong - father of the Plasmid!" neon-sign. Elizabeth notes that she can't open the main entrance from this side either and decides to further investigate the area. She comes to the main counter, which is covered with photographs of Columbia, depicting herself; Booker DeWitt, a Handyman, an Automated Stallion, a Benjamin Franklin balloon, New Eden Square, and Monument Tower. The counter also features a miniature Columbian building. Elizabeth is left pondering on how Sunchong managed to open the same Tear she used to come here and heads up one of two stairs to the dining room. After returning from the dining room, Elizabeth attempts to open the lock again, but activates an alarm, a turret, and is trapped in a gated "cube". Dr. Suchong contacts her via Radio from his lab in Rapture and informs her that her penalty for intruding and tampering with his machine is death. Elizabeth manages to convince him that she can fix his machine and he gives her the code to exit: 1-2-1-6: his birthday. Dining Room Elizabeth enters the restaurant to see a Lutece Device in the center of the former dining room, with its conductors set all across the restaurant (similar to the set up in the Lutece Labs). She examines it and notes that a Tear still leads back to Columbia, but is unable to open it as the machine is broken. She starts putting two and two together and realizes Suchong's and Fink's collaboration and wonders what any of this has to do with her mission and Sally. Although having lost her Tear abilities, she gets a "flash forward" of herself, holding on to a statuary while the prison rises, providing Atlas an escape. Elizabeth remembers the Lutece Particle and figures that it can make the prison rise back up to the rest of Rapture, but she needs to enter Columbia to get one, and the machine is unusable. She heads out to find some documentation on the Lutece Device. She finds schematics on the second floor made by Suchong about the broken machine, coded using elements from the periodic table. She realizes that the cipher is Dr. Yi Suchong's last name and decodes the paper. To fix the machine, Elizabeth will need a cold cathode tube from a vending machine, a carbon dioxide scrubber from a Bathysphere and a heat sink using the Old Man Winter Plasmid. After asking Atlas for some Old Man Winter, she heads back to the main entrance at the reception. After gathering the needed equipment, Elizabeth repairs the machine and enters Columbia for the Lutece Particle. First Floor The first floor was the largest area of the restaurant, containing the dining room, the kitchen and its storage. The area has drastically changed after Suchong's takeover. Not a single chair or table is in sight in the dining room and the obvious centerpiece is the broken Lutece Device, labeled "Bad Juju". Where there likely was once dining booths or tables, by seashell dividing walls, are now simply desks with papers and lab equipment and blackboards, showing pictures of Columbia: Elizabeth, the Luteces and Jeremiah Fink specifically. Large TV-screens hang by the windows and walls and a security camera is set up by the entrance. Another smaller TV-screen sits behind the Lutece Device, along a Pneumo Tube. The kitchen was set under the second floor, connected to the first floor via two doors and a bar counter. The utilities are mostly intact and the player can find several valuables on the counters and kitchen sink, including Morris Lauderman's Audio Diary: Pennies on the Dollar. The kitchen storage is locked and requires three lockpicks to enter. The storage still has some spoiled meat left, but most notably the Old Man Winter's Winter Mod. Second Floor The second floor dining room is much smaller, more intimate and accessed from the first floor dining room, privately from the kitchen or from the ornamental lighting sconce. Much like the lower floor: not a single dining table or chair. A station with a desk containing a blackboard with drawings of Columbia and The First Lady, a monitor showing various photos of Columbia and Yi Suchong's Audio Dairy: Imprinting Roadblocks is set by the customer stairs. Another station contains several desks with blackboards showing various physic calculations. On one of the desks is the schematics needed to fix the Lutece Device and on another is a Medical Kit. Near the kitchen doors is a Pneumo Tube, which gives an unlimited amount of EVE. The Siege of the Silver Fin appearing in front of Elizabeth.]] After obtaining the Lutece Particle and Hair Sample for Suchong, Elizabeth enters the Tear and returns to Rapture. Upon entering, the Tear closes for good and she sees Suchong on the TV-screen, telling her to put the sample in the Pneumo Tube in front of it. Elizabeth notes the gunfire and explosions heard outside, but Suchong says that they are irrelevant. After placing the sample in the Pneumo, both the Pneumo and the TV-screen with Suchong's image lowers into the floor and the whole place turns pitch black, until every screen in the restaurant turns on, introducing Elizabeth to no other than Andrew Ryan himself. Ryan is aware of Elizabeth's presence in the city and her deal with Atlas. He is not fond of this and informs her that he has sent his security forces to kill Atlas and his followers. However, he knows of Elizabeth's background and abilities and sees a potential business deal. So he gives Elizabeth a choice: work for him or die with Atlas. Elizabeth refuses to leave without Sally and thus Ryan sends in his men, after giving Elizabeth 60 seconds to think about the offer, which she ultimately refuses. A loud bell alarm rings and the restaurant becomes a battleground with Ryan's men. What Elizabeth does to defeat them is up to the player. After the battle, Ryan accepts his defeat and lets Elizabeth leave the restaurant, but not before Atlas contacts her. Elizabeth explains her idea to put the Lutece Particle in Frank Fontaine's former office, on top of the Housewares building, to provide the prison break. Atlas accepts the deal and tells her that he will make sure that the elevator to the office in the Manta Ray Lounge is accessible to her, as he uses the office as a hideout. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Mods *Old Man Winter's Winter Mod - In the locked storage, requiring three lockpicks. Coded Lock *Main entrance - 1216 Audio Diaries #Morris Lauderman - Pennies on the Dollar - On a counter in the kitchen, near the storage. #Yi Suchong - Imprinting Roadblocks - Second floor, on a desk underneath the drawings of Columbia. Gallery Elizabeth Enters Rapture.png|''Elizabeth photographed entering the restaurant. Photo Female Lutece DIFF.png|''Rosalind Lutece photographred in her lab.'' Photo Male Lutece DIFF.png|''Robert Lutece photographed working.'' BaS2 SilverFin1.png|''The former upper dinner area.'' BaS2 SilverFin3.png|''The Turret guarded storage.'' BaS2 SilverFin5.png|''The main entrance, hastily locked by Suchong.'' Behind the Scenes *One of the loading screens which appear if Elizabeth dies during the episode features the reception area of the Silver Fin. It's worth noting that the photographs of Elizabeth and Booker DeWitt are different from what is seen in-game. *If one were to activate the noclip mode using Console Commands and go underneath the conductor by the window on the first floor of the dining room, the player would find a set of unused tables and chairs stacked upon each other, representing the dining sets which were used during the Silver Fin's restaurant operation. They are never encountered during normal playthrough. *Andrew Ryan says to Elizabeth: "I cannot save your Sally, but I can save you.", even though Elizabeth has not referred to Sally by name, only as "a Little Sister." *Ryan refers to Elizabeth as Miss Comstock, even though there is no indication that she was ever used that name during her time working for Sander Cohen) or any other time while she was in Rapture. Ryan also states that he does not understand what Elizabeth is, a clear reference to her former powers. References de:Silver Fin Restaurant ru:Ресторан "Серебряный плавник" Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Housewares